


Buscand@ / Searching

by Kinuchan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinuchan/pseuds/Kinuchan
Summary: K es una espía, que paso toda su niñez entrenando como sicario para  unirse a la agencia que le salvó la vida.Le dieron una misión simple y clara; "Asesinar a tres personas"





	1. Misión.

6.30 A.M. 06/05/2015  
Esa era la hora, ni un minuto más y ni un minuto menos, en la cual su jefe entraba a la sede central de la agencia. Un hombre que inspira y expande temor en cualquier lugar en donde se encuentre.  
Lev Ubiytsa, ese era su nombre. Su aspecto no llamaba mucho el interés de las personas, pero su manera fría y calculadora de pensar, expresar y accionar exponía su naturaleza.  
Ojos grises, nariz aguileña, pelo oscuro y lacio.  
Lev Ubiyta, el “típico” ruso.  
O eso era lo que K quería pensar.  
_ голова…_ Dijo su ayudante de forma exaltada y empezó a acosarlo. Era Yuri, su mano derecha o ayudante, tenía los ojos remarcados por grandes ojeras, y su nariz respingada sostenía descuidadamente sus grandes anteojos. Su mirada bajo al pobre hombre menudo que lo perseguía para que este lo escuchara. Lev lo observó frunciendo el ceño, mientras se daba cuenta que algo estaba sucediendo por la forma en la que actuaba en altas horas de la mañana.  
_ Habla _ Exclamó de forma autoritaria mientras se sentaba en el sillón de cuero negro en su oficina y el miserable asistente tembló de miedo.  
_ Sí, señor _ Exclamó casi en un susurro mirando fijamente el suelo. _ Hay un cliente de alto rango que desea nuestros servicios._ Lev gruñó como gesto de aprobación y extendió su largo brazo para que su asistente le diera los papeles de la misión a completar. Yuri quedo paralizado y negó con la cabeza. _ Quiere hablarle directamente… Señor… _ Dijo en forma entrecortada esperando la respuesta de su jefe.  
Lev frunció más el ceño.  
_ Entonces hazlo pasar. _ Su voz grave resonó en toda la sala y la atmósfera del ambiente se fue tornando más fría cada vez que escupía esas 3 palabras. Al segundo su mano bajo a un pequeño estante escondido en su escritorio y sacó su Tokarev TT-33, la cual estaba lista para usar.  
_Sí, señor_ Exclamó Yuri con una sonrisa, sopesando lo que iba a suceder.  
Un hombre de pelo pelirrojo y ojos negros de aproximadamente de 40 años llego a la sala, acompañado con dos guardaespaldas. Este mismo vestía un traje negro de alta costura, con unos zapatos lustrados negros.  
Lev seguía frunciendo el ceño.  
_ Buenos días _ Dijo el pelirrojo con un acento asiático muy marcado. _ Mi nombre es Seung Choi… _ Los ojos del frió ruso se posaron fijamente a los de él, y este dejo de hablar momentáneamente. El clima tenso se propagó por todo el salón.  
El jefe de la agencia conocía ese nombre, era la de un futuro candidato a presidente de Sur Corea. ¿Qué necesitaría con tanta urgencia? Pensó y sonrió, era la primera vez que lo hacía desde hace tiempo. Estiró su brazo y lo saludó cordialmente.  
_ Buenos días, Seung Choi. Supongo que ya sabe mi nombre y a que se dedica nuestra pequeña y modesta agencia. _ Sus codos se apoyaron en su escritorio y entrelazó sus dedos mientras hablaba_ También supongo que quiere deshacerse de alguien. Nuestro trabajo es cumplir todos los requisitos que proponga sin dejar ninguna pista de lo sucedido. _ Exclamó con una mueca que desfiguraba su cara.  
Seung sonrió _ Lo sé, necesitaría que hagan desaparecer a tres personas_ Lev levanto la mano e hizo un gesto a su asistente para que se retirara del salón.  
_ Disculpe por la interrupción, ahora puede seguir_ Dijo Lev cuando Yuri desapareció de la escena.  
El pelirrojo asintió. _ Son 3 personas que quiero que asesinen, dos de ellas están desaparecidas, y una sabemos su localización. El problema es que dos son extremadamente peligrosas para mí, por lo tanto, me gustaría atar todos los cabos sueltos. Las personas desaparecidas son el fruto de un amorío extra matrimonial, y la madre me está amenazando con decir la verdad y eso, mí querido amigo, arruinaría todo por lo que he estado luchando. La otra persona que tienen que asesinar es la madre.  
_ Entiendo_ Dijo con un suspiro mientras miraba fijamente a Seung. _ Entonces los objetivos a completar, serían: rastreo y asesinato. _ Habló de una forma monótona. Se diò cuenta de que este personaje estaba desesperado, por lo tanto, tenía que utilizar el armamento pesado._ Tenemos a una persona especialista en estas dos materias, pero debo advertirle que su precio es alto…  
_ No importa el dinero_ Exclamó Seung interrumpiéndolo _ ¡Necesito que se deshagan de ellas lo más rápido posible!  
_ Entonces tenemos un trato. _Dijo mientras se levantaba y le daba otra vez el brazo para cerrar el trato.  
Seung respondió al saludo_ ¿Y quién es esta persona? Espero que sea de confianza. Lo único que me falta es que ustedes cometan un error y después tenga que arreglar sus destrozos.  
El ruso lo miro sin ninguna expresión. ¿Acaso un estúpido asiático lo estaba insultando a él y a su empresa por descuidados? Suprimió la ira que recorría por todo su ser y miro fijamente a Seung, tratando de no tirar por la borda la misión futura.  
_ Nuestro agente paso por un exhaustivo y minucioso entrenamiento desde que fue un niño. Por lo tanto, todas las misiones que ha hecho, han sido completadas sin ningún error.  
_ ¿Y quién es esta persona? _ Dijo chasqueando la lengua el pelirrojo. _ ¿Puedo saber su nombre?  
El ruso lo miro con una sonrisa, ¿Dijo persona? Pensó, casi estalla de risa. Esa mujer tenía de persona lo que él tenía de amable y cariñoso. Lo que más lo alegraba es que él fue la razón de que ella se comportara así, y estaba orgulloso de eso.  
_ Se llama K.


	2. K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola chicos :3

K siempre sentía pequeñas nauseas antes de llevar a cabo una misión. Lo único que la tranquilizaba era poner el volumen al máximo en sus auriculares y hacer parkour. Lo cual era muy parecido al trabajo que realizaba, si hacía un movimiento en falso o su cuerpo la traicionaba, lo más probable era el final de su propia vida, pero agradecía que fuera así.  
Su existencia carecía de algún valor para ella o para los demás excepto para Lev. Lo único que la mantenía cuerda era su trabajo y la agencia. Ahí usted se pregunta, ¿Y su familia? ¿Es el típico personaje principal huérfano? Elemental mi querido lector, ella es huérfana desde que tenía 3 años, supuestamente, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico y era la única sobreviviente.  
Pobre K.  
No tenia fotos de sus padres, ni tampoco sabía si tenía algún familiar repartido por ahí. Lev, su jefe, le había dicho desde pequeña que no podían localizar a ningún pariente suyo porque en su país de origen, la democracia había caído y estaba regido por una dictadura militar. Supuestamente sus padres tenían puestos muy importantes en el gobierno y estaban en contra de la ideología ultraderecha que practicaban los “defensores” de su nación. Eso conllevo que los persiguieran y bueno… “accidente automovilístico” en Rusia y es allí donde conoció a su jefe a la corta edad de 3 años.  
Claro nuestra pequeña sicaría no sabía eso, porque si no, hubiera tomado cartas en el asunto y Lev, no quería eso. Era un objeto demasiado importante y peligroso para desperdiciar su vida en algo tan insignificante como una venganza.  
No, Lev quería sacarle el mayor jugo posible a su catastrófica vida, para poder beneficiarse. Siempre le decía a K que su vida era de él, que tenía que hacer todo lo que le diga. A ella realmente no le importaba, ese hombre era como el padre que nunca tuvo, y haría cualquier para enorgullecerlo.  
Que conste la siguiente frase “cualquier cosa”. En ese enunciado podemos nombrar las siguientes acciones:  
• Asesinar  
• Desaparecer  
• Infiltración  
• Hacker  
• Un amplio desarrollo intelectual sobre el manejo, cuidado y uso de armamento militar  
A pesar de que parecía una chica de 18 años indestructible, su mente turbada no podía tranquilizarse a tales acciones que el ruso la hacía cometer. Padeció varios ataques de pánico antes de empezar las misiones. Las cuales fueron frutos del gran entrenamiento que la sometieron, desde pequeña la hicieron enfrentarse a sus grandes miedos, la obligaban a sacrificar a sus mascotas, la encerraban en una habitación asfixiante o la dejaban sola en el bosque y tenía que sobrevivir, etc.  
Pobre K. Su vida realmente era una mierda.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ Nice _ Dijo con una mueca la pelicorto mientras miraba por la pantalla de su computadora. Su objetivo estaba ingresando al edificio. La misión de infiltración que le habían asignado hace dos meses ya estaba llegando a su clímax.  
K ya estaba lista para la acción, vestida de negro por supuesto, siempre pensó que como “espía” debía vestirse así. Lo cual era sumamente estúpido y patético, ya que la misión era a la luz del día pero no le importaba. Le gustaba alistarse de manera especial, siempre llevaba puesta una peluca de pelo corto negro y lacio que le llegaba hasta la altura de su barbilla, usaba lentillas de diferentes colores en cada ojo (preferentemente uno negro y el otro gris) también usaba un tipo de pasamontañas que le cubría hasta la nariz y distorsiona su voz.  
Pudo escuchar la conversación que mantenía su objetivo a través de los micrófonos que había implantado en todo el edificio.  
_ Bob, necesito que lleves este maletín directamente a mi escritorio, por favor, ten mucho cuidado…  
Era lo único que le importaba, tenía que robar ese maletín, en 10 minutos sino todo el trabajo que había realizado se tiraría por la borda.  
¿Por qué en 10 minutos? Bueno, a K le gustaba jugar con los tiempos pero si llegaba más tarde de lo planeado, la persona encargada de recoger el maletín de la oficina le iba a jugar una mala pasada. Además no le gustaba recurrir a medidas de fuerza. Quería evitar cualquier camino que le llevara a asesinar.  
Desde las 4 de la mañana estaba esperando en la oficina del jefe para retirar el maletín, tenía el plan de escape ya cubierto, todo estaba perfectamente planeado.  
Jugó con las cámaras de seguridad y puso el vídeo que había creado, en la cual sale Bob dejando el maletín. Agarró su arma, puso el silenciador y esperó a que Bob llegara a la oficina. Cuando Bob entró al lugar y cerró la puerta, sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho y todo lo que vio fue una figura negra.  
_ Como quitarle un dulce a un bebe… _ K miró como el hombre dormitaba plácidamente en el suelo mientras le hurtaba el maletín._ Lo siento Bob pero creo que te van a despedir después de esto. _ Dijo con una triste sonrisa.  
Sintió como se le removía el estomago al pensar cómo iba a hacer el pobre para traer dinero y comida a la casa. <> " No es asunto mio "; Le dijo a su conciencia, tratando de limpiar sus pensamientos. Caminó hacía la ventana, la cual ya se encontraba abierta y enganchó su arnés a la soga mientras miraba al sujeto _ Creo…que voy a depositar un poco de dinero en su cuenta y después le voy a buscar ofertas de trabajo…y..y..le contactaré con otra empresa… _ Musitó para sí misma, y pensó ,que de esa forma, la familia de Bob estaría a salvo.  
Cuando terminó de planear como iba a ayudarlo para encontrar otra oferta de trabajo saltó al vació. La oficina se encontraba en el piso 20, por lo cual podía dar saltos largos y rápidos para desaparecer en cuanto antes y volver a la cueva oscura que llamaba hogar.  
Cuando tocó tierra, notó que su teléfono vibraba. Su mano tembló cuando se dio cuenta quien le llamaba, era su jefe, Lev. ¿Hizo algo mal? Ella no quería volver a Rusia, no le gustaban los países fríos. Sus manos se entumecieron cuando apretó el botón verde para aceptar la llamada.  
_ Habla K _ Dijo en forma monótona sin expresión alguna_ La misión ha sido cumplida con éxito, nadie salió herido. Llevaré el pendrive a la zona segura dentro de 5 minutos.  
Escucho un sonido de aprobación de parte de su jefe.  
_ K, tienes otra misión. _ Exclamó Lev _ Los objetivos se enviaron a tu cuenta, es un cliente importante. _ Su voz de pronto se hizo más grave y tenebrosa de lo normal. _ NO LO ECHES A PERDER.  
_ Entendido jefe _ Musitó K con una triste sonrisa mientras miraba al cielo nublado. _ Lo que usted desee.  
Vio como las nubes se separaban y daban lugar al sol. Pequeños rayos luminosos caían sobre la ciudad. Desde pequeña pensaba que esos “rayos” eran escaleras para que los ángeles bajaran y se llevaran a la gente fallecía al cielo, o solamente para estar con los humanos y ayudarlos. ¿Cuando llegara un ángel que la lleve al cielo? Pensó para sí.  
Gimoteó y se puso más triste, ella no podía ir al cielo, ya sus manos estaban manchadas con sangre. Pero ella quería ir… ¿Dios podría mandarle un ángel que la ayude?


End file.
